Zenyth Wolfson
Zenyth was abandoned as a small child in a forest outside of Oilan, wrapped in a floor plan. He was raised by wolves and feels a strong affinity with nature, attempting to protect it at all costs. History 30/04/2016 Zenyth was reluctant to attack the rhino in Oilan and successfully managed to start calming the beast, but Hawkin took advantage of the distraction by scoring a brutal wound on the beast. Now that killing the rhino appeared to be the only option, he helped keep it away from Hawkin by magically pulling it towards himself with a conjured vine. He later impressed Penelope Mestindon by creating a bunch of magical berries in his hand, a single one of which could sustain her for a day. In the Shallaian Ruins, he impressively calmed the death dog owned by the kobolds and formed a bond with it, despite its evil nature. He identified the slime that infested some of the dungeon and attempted to prevent the stranger's escape by pulling him back with vines, but to no avail. He held Elreon responsible for allowing the stranger to escape. 01/05/2016 While staying outside of Oilan with Fluffy, Fluffy went chasing after an animal in a nearby forest and Zenyth followed. He then later bumped into the rest of the party on the road to the west when they were ambushed by goblins. Feeling an instinctive urge to protect his own, like he was taught by his wolf-parents, he transformed into a dire wolf for the first time and ran down the archers barraging the party. He was also able to follow the scent of the horse and young child who ran away from the fight, and was then able to reunite them with the farmer called Henry. Sensing a storm approaching, he also helped the party track the goblin they let escape back to its lair. During the large fight that happened when Hawkin led the ogre into the party, Zenyth attempted to pull the ogre into their trap using magically conjured vines, then transformed into a direwolf to take on the hobgoblins that followed soon after. He reluctantly fought the empowered hobgoblins, choosing to quickly take out the goblin that accompanied them first. After the fight, he assisted Elreon in attempting to reattach Ludo's severed hand, but was unable to do so. When the party found a goblin locking in torture equipment, Zenyth used the opportunity to get information from him, then released him but kept him on a rope leash so that he could guide the party to his king. Zenyth seemed to start feeling a bond with this goblin, learning that his name is "Figwyn" and that he was teased by the other goblins, but he came to a sad end when they walked into a sleeping basilisk that turned Figwyn to stone. Once they met the king, Ruhg Kuhn, Zenyth acted as peace keeper and inquired as much as he could about their situation to try and make sense of all they had seen. It seemed that Segundil was the name of the flying eye monster and had come here only the day before with promises to lead the goblins to greatness if they captured humans so that their eyes could be extracted. 02/05/2016 Once the party reached Paletteville, Zenyth helped Ludo reattach his hand using a healer's kit as part of the procedure Ludo had read about in Grafting Rituals. Once they were forced to flee, Zenyth saw the dire situation the party was in and helped escape by transforming into a direwolf and grabbing Magnus who was distracted with fighting off a number of shadows. The two of them then regrouped with the rest of the party and they decided to spend the night in a nearby forest to keep off the road. 03/05/2016 The party returned to Oilan and went to Penelope's house so that Zenyth, Ludo and Magnus could continue the grafting ritual. The stitches appeared to hold tight and Zenyth reinforced them further, making the stitching incredibly tough. Ludo's hand doesn't look like it will be coming off again anytime soon. However, the rest of the ritual was a real struggle and Zenyth helped them for the rest of the day until they finally managed to pull it off. 04/05/2016 Zenyth accompanied the party as they went to buy Ludo a glove and perfumed embalming fluids, then joined in with the idea of buying a tankard from the Badger and Rabbit to then attempt to infiltrate the meetings in The Leaky Keg. Zenyth mostly kept to himself as the others caused chaos and got themselves kicked out, avoiding the attention of Fahrner, the owner. As things were coming to an end, with Magnus and Ludo being arrested, Zenyth transformed into a rat and made his way to Loedin's room, smelling a sickness on him, like a festering wound. Loedin stared at the rat for a while, shocked after Ludo assaulted him and not realising it was a person. When it was clear, Zenyth transformed back into his normal form, shocking Loedin, and began asking him questions. Weary from all that had happened, Loedin conceded some - but not much - information. Merely telling him that he was sent to recover what he could from the ruins to help them in their mission. Before he had the chance to press for more information, Zenyth heard footsteps approaching the room so transformed into a rat and make a quick exit. He considered attempting to sniff out some food before leaving, but was too worried about what might happen if he was found scurrying around the kitchen. He instead found a secluded place to transform back into a human, then returned to the Badger and Rabbit to recuperate. After a quick drink, Zenyth went to look for a way to help his imprisoned friends. Seeing a hole in the barracks, he returned to his rat form and found himself in the kitchens. Despite loudly clashing into some plates, he managed to get through quite unnoticed and had a look around upstairs. He found some cheese in a cupboard and some letters that were clearly rejecting a request for more military and guard funding. After finding Commander Rhall, he managed to scale a nearby bookcase after a few failed attempts and managed to see that he was writing to a noble about the state of the military and the help it needs. Zenyth decided that it was unlikely to find anything more useful here, so left. 05/05/2016 Zenyth went with Elreon and Hawkin to regroup with Magnus and Ludo after they paid their fines and were released from the jail. Learning from Hawkin that silver weapons may be useful against some of the undead they face, the group travelled to Granny Smiths and requested the silvering of a number of their weapons. Finding the price to be quite high, Zenyth and Magnus made an offer Granny simply couldn't refuse. Zenyth transformed into a direwolf and gave Granny a ride around Oilan while she wore an extravagant hat and shouted for people to come to her for business. After such an enjoyable event, Granny Smith heavily discounted her original price and told them that it would be ready in a couple of days. The party then visited Crumplekins where they discovered the quarantine that was in effect in Westriver and came to the conclusion that a herb mentioned by Crumplekins, Earth Smoke, might be useful against this illness, which they began to suspect to be a poison concocted from the stolen herbs. Learning the rough whereabouts from Crumplekins, Zenyth led the team close to the area, but was struggling to pinpoint it exactly. Here they bumped into a pack of gnolls, which they had previously been warned about. Zenyth transformed into a bear, mauling a number of them and taking many hits, distracting them from the rest of the fight. Once they had been routed, Zenyth spotted an injured gnoll closing towards Hawkin, who was restrained in a net trap. Zenyth charged towards the gnoll then tore his head off, keeping Hawkin safe. After this had ended, Zenyth continued to lead the team but took a number of hours to locate the herb.